Long Haochen/Relationships
Relationships Bai Yue Edit Bai Yue is Long Hao Chen's mother. He really loves his mom and would do anything for her; she's the most important person in his life besides his father. He became a knight so that he could get PEI-YUAN liquid for his mom so that he could treat her. Xing Yu Edit Xing Yu was first introduced as a new master for Long Hao Chen. Hao Chen at first found his training a bit tough but learned its value after he was able to defeat a lizard creature. After completing the quest that Xing Yu told him to do, he returns home to his mother only to find his master seeming to be bullying his mother. He feels betrayed by the the person he most respects. Hao Chen loses his temper and challenges his master. He is, of course, defeated. After asking Xing Yu why he has not killed him, he reveals that he is Hao Chen's father. Hao Chen is overjoyed by the knowledge of his father being Xing Yu. He is heartbroken when his parents reveal that they have to leave not only because of his father's position but also to allow Hao Chen to become stronger. Ye Hua Edit Ye Hua was introduced in Chapter 32. At first, Ye Hua thought that Long Hao Chen was just some cocky kid, but after their small sparring match, he found out that Hao Chen is really talented and choose to train him privately by himself. Ye Hua trained Hao Chen for 2 years in Guardian Knights part. After the 2 year time skip, their relationship became like father/son, and he started to show deep affection for Hao Chen. Hao Yue Edit Hao Yue is Hao Chen's mount. When Hao Yue was introduced, Ye Hua thought that he was a useless mount, but after Hao Yue made blood contract with Hao Chen, by Hao Chen using his own blood to change Hao Yue's darkness type to holy type, Hao Yue evolved. Then Hao Chen said, "Now you're part of my family", and named him Hao Yue. After that, Hao Yue never left Hao Chen's side and always followed him. Hao yue has 3 attributes: holy, fire, and wind. Cai'er Edit Cai'er is Hao Chen's love interest. She was introduced in Chapter 3 in the manhua as a mute girl trying to escape from "bad people". When her teacher appears to retrieve her, Hao Chen challenges him, putting his life at risk to protect this mute girl whom he knew nothing about. Now because of this, she gives him the Forget-Me-Not Ring in hopes they would meet again as he lay unconscious on the ground. Four years later, Cai'er became blind, but is no longer mute. In Union City, she encounters Hao Chen again. She recognizes him because of the Forget-Me-Not Ring. As the the story progresses, they become closer and even officially show affection in front of the others. Gui Wu Edit Gui Wu is the son of Gui Ying, Hao Chen's second master's most hated rival, Hao Chen does not know why Gui Wu chose to become a knight with such a bad attitude and is determined to beat Gui Wu for his master's sake.